E.N.T.I.T.Y.
The E.N.T.I.T.Y. '('E'ternal '''N'uclear 'TI'tanic 'TY'rant) is the boss and the sole entity of the Reactor Core ~=TRUEND=~ mission (thus, this is also the article for said mission!), which also makes it the True Final Boss of the whole game! It has two forms: Opening Animation After defeating Codexhak on MEMOIR, the monkeys will jump down the void and descend even more, finding some more gears along the way. After some seconds, the screen blacks off, and the following words appear in gothic font: "You've gotten this far... You can't back off now... For you are going to meet the final nemesis... The World Eater... The sole entity that's behind all this... May the ultimate weapon be with you... Now... Descend... And destroy... The Reactor Core!" After that, the scene brightens up again, and the monkeys are shown descending even faster through a grand cluster of gears. Eventually, the phrase "Now entering the complex known as the Reactor Core" disappears and a cyber UI shows up on its place. Descend some more and you'll meet this: First Form In its first form, the E.N.T.I.T.Y. consists of the Reactor Core and six energy tubes. The energy tubes also act as the track for other bloons to come in. If the bloons reach the E.N.T.I.T.Y., you will lose lives. As you can see, as the "track" is extremely short and because you also have to fight the boss WHILE popping the other bloons, the bloon formation will be more forgiving than other missions. At first, the core is invincible, so you have to attack the head of the energy tubes themselves to detach them first! Each energy tube has 7,000 HP, and when you successfully detach an energy tube, that part of the track will also be disabled and all the bloons on it will be instantly destroyed! After all the tubes are detached, you will be able to damage the 40,000 HP core! Also, here you can place towers everywhere you want, because the energy from the E.N.T.I.T.Y. made your towers float, so they don't need a foothold. In this form, it has the following abilities: *Energy Burst '(when having at least 1 energy tube): Sends an energy wave to one of its energy tube, which in turn makes a long-ranged sideways burst. Said burst only damage towers by 5 HP each, but the Area of Effect is very, very wide! *Mini Nuclear Bomb: Shoots a small bomb to a random area. Said Bomb will explode in a large radius, dealing 15 HP damage. What's more, the affected area will also suffer from nuclear radiation. That means, for the next ONE MINUTE, any towers that're in it (whether they've been already there since long or just been bought) will lose 1 HP each second! Ouch! You gotta find a way to heal them fast! *Electrogeddon:'' Shoots 6 striking lightning bolts to 6 towers that deals 20 HP damage each and also stun them for a whopping 10 seconds! *''Data Absorbing:'' Attempt to suck nearby towers in slowly for 3 seconds. If a tower gets sucked in, that tower will be instantly destroyed, no matter how much health it has left! Also, the core will get 100 more HP for each HP of the absorbed tower! Heavier towers like buildings, temples,... are much harder to absorb, some can't even be absorbed at all. Stay away from the core, monkeys,... If you think this is way too powerful, you've seen nothing yet... Second Animation After defeating the first form, the E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s core will break and the cyber UI will disappear, but... there's something inside! A diamond bloon is revealed, said diamond bloon will then spawn FIVE white Auracrysts, then chase the monkeys while they're ascending back, breaking all the gears along the way with its Auracrysts. After a while, they'll all get out of the cyberspace and find themselves on the floor of a burnt Bloontonium Lab (which is called Bloontonium Lab --ACT 2--). Then the diamond bloon will use its Auracrysts to break the center of the radiation symbol from underground and emerges! Meanwhile, the ΩΧ is assembled for you to use for the final battle! Second Form In its second form, the E.N.T.I.T.Y. has 60,000 HP, higher than any of my conceptions! But it also has 5 white Auracrysts, which makes its total health seemingly 135,000 HP! But wait! After you destroy all those Auracrysts, after just 16 seconds they'll all be recreated again! Even with the Omegachi, this is not going to be an easy fight! Oh, and if the Omegachi is ever destroyed, you will lose the mission! Though it's technically still Bloontonium Lab, Bloontonium Lab --ACT 2-- is actually more like E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s first form track in reverse! The E.N.T.I.T.Y. will fly round the screen and spawn bloons that fly towards the center, and exit throught the flaming tracks from there. (E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s bloons have got special heat resistance, so they'll also all immune to Burning!). In this form, it has the following abilities: *''Data Release:'' Spawns ONE THOUSAND bloons of Ceramic kind AND UP! *''Auracryst Attack:'' E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s white Auracrysts are MUCH MORE AGGRESSIVE than the normal ones, and they also damage towers by a whopping 30 HP instead of 20 HP, so expect lots of cutting and slashing here! *''Auracryst Defense:'' Calls all of its Auracrysts back to create a pentagon around it. For the next 10 seconds, the Auracrysts won't attack, but all the damage done to them will be reduced to half, and attacks that only do 1 HP damage wont' even affect them at all! *''Crystal Rain:'' Makes a whole rain of small crystals fall down the screen. These crystals only do a petty 3 HP damage each, but there're lots, LOTS of them. After all, it's a rain! A RAIN! *''Rupture:'' Its ultimate ability, and the most powerful ability in the whole game! Controls its 5 Auracrysts to form a star around a tower like on the picture above (though in the picture's case it's the E.N.T.I.T.Y. itself.). Then, the Auracrysts will simultaneously drill though said tower, and also some of the nearby towers, dealing a whopping 200 HP damage, enough to destroy any tower except the Omegachi! (Most of the case this will be used on the Omegachi) True Ending *After destroying the E.N.T.I.T.Y., all the monkeys will escape from the building, and Bloontonium Lab will be destroyed, along with the chaotic void E.N.T.I.T.Y. has created, leading to a deserted but normal land again. *Celebrate, celebrate, celebrate,... usual ending stuffs.... (sorry, have no idea for the full ending yet. :P) *Then, some Engineer Monkeys will be shown rebuilding the Bloontonium Lab. However, this time, it's built as a real scientific lab to generate more power and research future weapons, not a cover for some dark secret! *There're no bloons attacking any more, and the monkeys will be in peace once again, this time also along with the allied Bloons Empire, so they don't have to worry about another silly war again! Monkeys and bloons have officially became friends! *However, because of the E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s origin, it may just be one of many! Will history ever repeat itself again? We sure hope not! Backstory *The E.N.T.I.T.Y., much like Codexhak, was originally just a normal bloon way back in Bloons 1. It was numbered "Bloon 177" by programmers. *After the success of Bloons 1, Ninja Kiwi attempted to make a tower defense game, BTD, and it turned out to be a great success. Since then, Ninja Kiwi has officially switched to BTD games and dumped Bloons 1. What's rarely known is that, Bloons 1 is actually still alive as a hidden part in the BTD universe's cyberspace known as the "Source Code". *After 5 Bloons Wars (the 5 BTD games), everything seemed fine until a code in Source Code, "Bloon 177", suddenly turns out to be still functional and has became a virus that's slowly eating Source Code's data! After devouring all of Source Code, which means the bloon has became the original Bloons 1 game itself, it still continues to eat data, this time of the BTD universe itself, literally "devouring the world" and created a part of chaotic void that's not really virtual nor reality, which no monkey nor bloon can enter without dying! This void, is MEMOIR! *Seeing the situation, the ultimate god, Ninja Kiwi, descended once again to seal "Bloon 177", now known as the E.N.T.I.T.Y. inside something known as the Reactor Core, and helped the monkeys build something to cover the chaotic void. This building was later known as the Bloontonium Lab! *However, now it has became too strong to be fully sealed, so after Ninja Kiwi left, E.N.T.I.T.Y. used the Reactor Core's sytem to create a physical avatar of itself with part of its power, and used that to corrupt an already pretty sadistic bloon ruler, thus indirectly triggered the 6th Bloons War so there can be more monkeys and bloons killed, thus there'll be more released data for "Dimensional Bloon" to collect, so it can once again use that data to unseal itself and release terror to the world! *Later though, after defeating the bloon rulers and finding all the parts of the Omegachi, the monkeys have discovered its monstrous plan with the Omegachi's integrated MEMOIR System EX, and also gained the ability to enter the chaotic void from it. So now, they're ready to stop the ultimate evil with the weapon Ninja Kiwi left behind... Trivia *This is the True Final Boss of the whole game! After defeating it, you've truly completed Meta's version of BTD6! *The BGM of its first form is Quercus Alba's theme. *The BGM of its second form is Identity II. *Its origin is pretty similar to Codexhak. *How you must protect the Omegachi at all cost while fighting its second form is similar to Operation Heaven One *Its first form is also the first boss ever on this wiki that's also a track! Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Tracks Category:Special Missions